


Treat You Better

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Songfic, it's not harry or niall, so angsty, treat you better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Niall has been hopelessly in love with his best friend for years. Harry is unhappy in his current relationship. What will happen when Niall finally releases his true feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovies ♥ hope you enjoy! Please comment/leave kudos, it's always so appreciated! Keep your eyes on the dialogue ☺
> 
> This fic was based off of the song: [Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY2yjAdbvdQ)

“You’re gonna have to tell him, mate.” Louis said grabbing Niall’s shoulder with a vice grip. Everyone has been walking on egg shells around Niall for the last couple of months for a reason that was obvious to everyone but Harry. He was clearly head over heels for Harry, and has been for years, he just doesn’t want to jeopardize their friendship by telling Harry how he feels. Niall sighed when Louis crouched down to look in Niall’s eyes. Louis could tell that this was taking a real toll on Niall’s mental health. The worst part of this whole situation is that Harry looked unhappy. When he talked about his boyfriend, everyone knew he was trying to be cheerful, but he was failing miserably. Harry’s bandmates had found him crying on more than one occasion, and Niall was really sick of it. He was at the point where telling Harry would be beneficial because he knew that he could treat Harry better. He wanted nothing more to treat Harry like the king he is. Louis saw that Niall’s eyes were filling up with tears. This was a normal occurrence lately. Anything would set Niall over the edge, even if it’s the most miniscule thing in the world. 

“Hey, it’s okay Ni. Don’t cry.” Louis said rubbing Niall’s shoulders up and down hoping to calm his friend. He looked around hoping to see Liam walking around, but it was to no avail. Louis and Liam had a system. Whenever they found Niall in his own thoughts, they would sit and console with him until Niall was back to his bubbly self. Recently, he would never reach his normal self. Not even close. It was really hard to watch. Even with Harry, he was settling, but Louis and Liam didn’t want to tell him that. It was something Niall, the man that was in love with him, had to do. 

“Sorry, I’m being stupid.” Niall muttered wiping his eyes. 

“No you’re not. This is really hard for you, Ni. We’re all having a hard time with this.” Louis reassured him as he returned to his normal height. Liam walked through the door and sighed when he took in Niall’s hunched over body. He gave Louis “the look”, and they both just sat with Niall until he was calm again. Liam honestly can’t remember the last time he saw a smile on Niall’s face. That was the hardest thing to see because Niall always had a smile before Harry got a boyfriend. 

“Everything alright?” Harry walked through the door with a questioning look. Liam and Louis turned their heads toward Harry while Niall turned his head away. He didn’t want Harry to see him like this. He could hear Louis answer him that everything was fine, but when Niall turned his head to look at Harry, he knew Harry didn’t believe that at all. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked taking in Niall’s appearance. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, his cheeks full of hair that hadn’t been shaved, it was truly sad to see. Harry didn’t know what was going on with Niall. They were the best of friends. They would talk and see each other every day. Then, when Harry got his boyfriend, it all changed. So what if his boyfriend made him cry a few times, it happens in all relationships. He didn’t see the big deal. 

“I’m fine.” Niall sniffled standing up and walking out of the room leaving behind a very sad looking Liam and Louis. 

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Harry looked at his two bandmates with raised eyebrows. 

“Not my place mate.” Louis said following Niall and Liam just nodded along with Louis. Harry didn’t understand what was going on with Niall, but he will find out. He promises. 

***

“Why lie to me then?” Niall overheard Harry say into his phone. Niall’s eyes ignited with fire and he gritted his teeth. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go…No I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Give me time to cool off. I’ll talk to you later, bye.” Niall watched Harry hiccup and sniffle when he hung up the phone. This was it, this was the last time Niall could watch Harry cry over this guy. He was so not worth it. Niall must’ve been breathing harshly because Harry turned his head to look at him. 

“Niall? Are you alright?”

“Why are you with him, Harry?” Niall rushed out. Harry looked surprised at Niall’s question. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked crassly. 

“He’s just not right for you.” Niall whispered. 

“Isn’t that my decision to make?” Harry clenched his hands into fists. 

“Listen, Harry. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Harry said rudely and Niall could feel his heart breaking already. 

“I…I’m…I don’t know how to say it.” 

“Well spit it out. Cause if you have nothing to say, then I’m leaving.” Niall took a deep sigh and just let everything spew from his heart. 

“I’ve had these feelings for you for a long time, Harry. When you got this guy as your boyfriend, I didn’t know what to do. I see the way he treats you. It’s not right. I could treat you better.” Niall blinked back tears to see a confused Harry looking at him. 

“Stop. You don’t know him.” Harry whispered. 

“I can treat you better than he can.” Niall repeated. Harry stayed silent so Niall kept going. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I know in my heart he’s just not right for you. And when we’re talking to everyone, tell me if I’m off, but I see it on your face that he’s not the one that you want. Tell me, why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying, Harry? He doesn’t care that he upset you. He does it because he knows you’ll go running back to him. You’re spending all your time in this wrong situation. I only want the best for you, Harry, and I know that’s me. I could treat you better than he can.” Niall was breathing heavy, his eyes filled with tears, his heart pounding waiting for Harry to say something. When Harry just closed his eyes and walked away without a word, Niall really knew what it was like for his heart to officially break. He backed up against the nearest wall and slid down with his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do or say. Should he go after him? Should he not? He just stayed there hoping to rack his brain for something to do. He came to the conclusion that he can’t do anything because Harry didn’t choose him.

That’s where Louis found him hours later, three hours later to be exact. Louis ran over and knelt down next to him pulling his hands away from his face. Louis was mortified to see Niall’s eyes emptier than they ever have been before. 

“Niall?” No answer. Louis repeated his name a few times before grabbing Niall’s face to get his eyes focused on him. Niall just made a noise in his throat signifying that he heard him. 

“What’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Louis laughed nervously. 

“I told him.” Niall said lowly like it was a secret. 

“You did? And?” Louis smiled that quickly faded when he saw Niall shake his head. 

“He left. He didn’t say anything. He chose him.”

“Oh Ni. I’m so sorry.” Louis brought Niall’s head to his chest where they stayed for another hour before their legs became numb. 

“Let’s get you home buddy.” Louis picked Niall up under his arms and basically carried Niall to his car. Liam saw them and quickly ran over to help. 

“What happened?” Liam looked at Louis with a concerned stare. 

“I’ll explain later. Just help me, yeah?” Louis struggled. They got Niall into the front passenger seat and shared a worried glance before Louis got in and started driving Niall home. 

***

Harry sat in front of his house with his head on his steering wheel. He can’t believe he just walked out on Niall like that. He can’t believe what Niall just told him. Harry loved his boyfriend, but it’s always been Niall. He should’ve realized when Niall started acting funny when he got a boyfriend. He should’ve realized years ago when Niall would stare at him with a certain fond look that Harry could never get out of his brain. Harry smacked his head a few times on the wheel before sitting back up and sighing. 

“Give me a sign.” Harry spoke with his eyes looking to the top of his car. After a few minutes, he got out of his car and walked to his front door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to see a pair of his boyfriend’s shoes and a pair that wasn’t his own. He followed the trail of clothes that led to his bedroom and opened the door to see his boyfriend in bed with another man. He wanted to be surprised, but in all honesty, he wasn’t. Niall was right, his boyfriend didn’t care if he was upset.

“Harry?” he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He looked up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him now with the man that was in his bed behind him. 

“Get out.” Harry said emotionless. His boyfriend looked like he had just been slapped. 

“What? Harry, baby, it’s n-.” 

“I don’t think you understand. I’m going to go out, and when I get back, you, your friend, and all of your things will be out of my home. Understood?” Harry didn’t miss the wince across his now ex-boyfriend’s face. Harry didn’t wait to hear what he had to say as he turned around and went back to his car. He sat in the front seat and his eyes filled with tears. Even if he was thinking about Niall in that moment, it still hurt that the man he was faithful to wasn’t faithful to him. 

“Was this my sign?” Harry tried again. He plugged his phone into the aux cord, and as if right on cue, Niall’s voice started filling the speakers of his car. He chuckled at his life and began the drive over to Niall’s house. 

***

Liam and Louis dropped Niall off and left after getting him comfortable. He knew it started to downpour and he laughed bitterly at the symbolism of how this day was. Niall heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. He thought it was Liam or Louis. Niall was not expecting a sopping wet Harry Styles to be standing on the other side of the door. 

“Jesus, Harry!” Niall pulled Harry through the door frame and left to go get him a towel. Niall came back a few moments later with a towel and dry clothes. Harry quickly changed with Niall’s back turned and that really made Harry sad. Niall used to be so comfortable around Harry. He needed to make this right. 

“Niall.” Harry said reaching for Niall’s hand was disappointed when Niall pulled away.

“Take my hand. We’ll be fine. We are fine.” Harry said with pleading eyes. Niall contemplated for a few seconds before clasping his hand in Harry’s and walked them to the sofa to talk. 

“I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have walked away from you without saying anything. I know that must’ve crushed you.” Harry said and Niall wouldn’t look at him. He was still holding Harry’s hand so that was something. 

“You broke my heart.” Niall said barely above a whisper. 

“Niall…”

“No just hear me out alright? I meant everything I said earlier. There was not one lie. He lies to you all the fuckin’ time, and you are just too blind to see that. It’s so painful to see, him breaking your heart over and over, when I know that I would never do that to you. It’s total bullshit. He’s just not right for you. I promise I wouldn’t let you down. I could treat you better.” Tears were falling down both men’s cheeks by the end of Niall’s speech. 

“I know.” Harry breathed. Those two words caused Niall’s eyes to snap to Harry’s face and Harry squeezed his hand. Harry inched closer to Niall on the sofa. They maintained eye contact and Harry leaned in. He was hurt when Niall turned his face away and shook his head. 

“Ni-.” 

“You chose him, Harry. I can’t do this with you. This back and forth shit. That’ll hurt me more than watching you be with him.”

“There is no back and forth shit. Why do you think I’m here?”

“What about him? Don’t you love him?” Niall sounded sad. 

“I thought I did, but when I came home today to another man in my bed, I wasn’t even sad.” Niall’s eyes were as big as saucers. 

“I’m gonna kill him. Just know that you don’t have to do this alone.” Niall muttered and Harry could see a fire building behind his eyes. Harry grabbed Niall by the sides of his face making him keep eye contact. 

“I’m fine. I’m not sad or mad. That’s when I left to come here because I knew I had to talk to you. Niall, you’re my best friend, but you want to be more than that. I do too.” Harry finished his sentence by leaning in and placing his lips directly on top of Niall’s. Their lips moved against each other, and Niall finally relaxed into it. When they pulled away, Niall was on cloud nine. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s lips and when he leaned in again, Harry accepted his kiss with no doubts. Niall shifted his weight so he could lay Harry down on the sofa. After he did that, things got heated very quickly. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry stuck his tongue back in Niall’s mouth hoping that Niall would understand he felt the same. However, Harry could tell that Niall was tense on top of him. Like maybe he didn’t know if this was what Harry actually wanted. He pulled back from the kiss to see Niall already looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“Do you believe me?” Harry asked sadly. Before he even finished the question, Niall was nodding his head. 

“I promise I won’t let you down.” Harry flipped them over so he could straddle and lick down the column of his throat. Niall groaned and Harry could feel Niall hardening through his pants. Harry shimmied down to lift Niall’s shirt over his head before doing the same. They’ve seen each other naked before, but this was a whole new thing. Harry started grinding down on Niall leaving him a mumbling, sweaty mess. 

“Tell me what you want.” Harry gasped out after a particularly hard grind.

“Y-You. I want you.” Niall stuttered. Harry stood up, grabbing Niall’s hands and pulling him to the bedroom. He laid Niall down on the bed and took a minute to look at his best friend now turned more. Niall noticed Harry’s stare and started pulling his pants down without breaking eye contact. Harry’s eyes followed his movements, and it was like he was broken out of a trance. Harry pounced on the bed, smacking away Niall’s hands to finish pulling off his pants and his own. Niall turned to grab lube and a condom, and when finished, laid his lips right back on Harry’s. They kissed for a few more minutes before Niall felt a cold finger at his rim. It’s been a **_long_** time since Niall’s done this with someone. He’s always wanted it to be Harry, so he never saw the appeal of doing it with someone else. Niall whimpered when he finally felt Harry’s slender finger enter him. 

“Keep going. I want you now.” Niall whined and Harry nodded kissing Niall over and over again everywhere he could reach him. He worked up to three fingers and a constant assault on Niall’s prostate before Niall was going to cum before Harry even got inside of him. 

“Ready?” Niall never said yes quicker in his life. After Harry rolled on the condom, he slid in and watched Niall’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he didn’t see any, he started thrusting into the man below him. 

“Oh God, Harry!” Niall screamed when Harry found a steady rhythm that was hitting his prostate dead on. 

“I’m so close babe.” Harry hid his face in Niall’s neck and Niall gripped Harry’s bum pushing him deeper causing him to moan against Niall’s throat. 

“Me too.” Harry reached down to grab Niall’s cock and jerk in time with his thrusts. Niall came with Harry’s name rolling off his lips and hearing that alone was enough to make Harry cum. They caught their breath and shared quick, loving pecks. 

“You’re amazing.” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips and Harry closed his eyes. 

“I know you can treat me better. Better than anyone could ever.” Niall kissed Harry again with the biggest smile Harry’s ever seen.


End file.
